Fiery Passion
by Lola93091
Summary: Belle wakes up in the night to hear strange sounds. First Once upon a time fic please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

**So I am a huge fan of this show and just wanted to create a piece featuring my favorite character. There are so many stories that are just unbelievably good here and I just wanted to thank you all. Anyway, my first 'Once Upon a Time' fic so please review and of course enjoy! **

…..

Belle woke up from her slumber. Lightning struck suddenly at the large glass window beside her. Jumping from surprise she got up slowly from the bed. Ever since he gave her this large and beautiful room she couldn't stop thanking him. Turning her focus back to the doorway she kept hearing a few sharp breakage sounds. Looking down at her thin white gown she found herself in front of the mirror. She always did feel much more comfortable in thin materials for sleep. The mirror revealed her breasts clearly through the white cotton. Going down more, her white underwear showed even more. Crossing her arms to try and hide herself she walked over to the wardrobe to find something to quickly throw on. All that appeared were dresses with lacings and fastenings of different kinds. All of them were of course too damn fancy to put on just to investigate in the night. Sighing she dropped her hands at her sides and decided to leave the room as is.

"No sense in changing now" Belle told herself.

Squeezing through half-closed doors she stopped at the railing to hear for anything.

_Classssssssssshchiiiiiiing!_

Her brows knitted together in confusion of what she was hearing. They were coming from downstairs. Thank goodness the stairs were not made of wood so she need not worry about making any sounds as she walked down. It took a while before she reached the bottom to where a small hall leads her into the main dining area. The stone floor was cold but she forced herself to acclimate. Pushing herself back against the wall she slowly took a peek into the dining room. Rumplestiltskin was nowhere in sight as she looked around. With his wheel left unattended she began to fear that he would come up behind her. Quickly turning her head around she was relieved to find no one. Looking back at the room she found broken bottles on the ground besides the massive table. An open book lied on top of the table but she could not make out the scratchings that filled the pages. Suddenly she began to hear feet clapping against the stone steps of the dungeon as they made their way up at a rather fast pace. The door to that area of the castle burst open and she scrambled to hide herself around the corner. It was Rumplestiltskin's furious voice she heard from where she hid. He sounded frustrated about something and a tear from the book was the next sound to be heard. Following that, he went straight back downstairs. Moving from the corner she looked to see what he took. A couple pages were torn from the large book.

"What could he be doing down there?"

Squinting to get a better look she gave up and pushed forward to inspect the damages made. Realizing what she had on she grasped the front of her gown with both hands. Turning to face the door that he had just appeared from she questioned herself.

"Should I?"

No matter how furious he seemed curiosity got the best of her. If she was to wait there any longer he might return soon. So within that second she approached the heavy door and padded down the steps. It was much darker below but small torches lit the way. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she repeated to herself what she was doing in that moment.

"Can't go back now" she thought.

The dungeon had many other rooms other than the one he forced her into not too long ago. Finally reaching the bottom she forced her footsteps to become much lighter. Padding softly against the frozen cobblestone ground she looked down the hall for any sign of where he could be. Looking down another hall she saw light glowing from a particular room. Coming up with ways to get closer she thought it would be best to try and hide in the neighboring room if anything. Giving into her plan she tip toed softly towards where he resided.

"Damn potion…WHERE IS IT!"

She jumped from the sudden yell. Glass breakage followed his rage.

"Just…where could you be?"

There was a hint of glee in his voice now which made her much more scared. He was at his worst temper now and if he caught her…

Shaking herself from her own dreadful thoughts she moved just a bit more closer to the doorway. Achieving what she wanted, she peeked into the room and saw his back turned. A large fire burned beneath the cauldron he filled. It seemed like whatever he was trying to make needed particular ingredients which he could not successfully find. A small wooden table stood next to the cauldron and the torn pages lied on top of it. He had on his tight leather pants with his vest and long sleeve poet shirt open. Sweat covered his chest as well as his face as he worked close by the bubbling pot.

"No, no, no that's not it!"

He threw another glass bottle on the ground and walked back to the pages. She watched closely as his long index finger dragged down the paper. His eyes were set on what he was reading.

"Yessss….that just might work"

His hands raised as his face lit up with excitement. He seemed hopeful about something that would render his plan useful. Walking to the other side of the room he grabbed a few things out of some containers and went straight over to the pot.

It was indeed a very small room so the fire that heated up the pot was beginning to make her sweat. Pieces of hair glued to her forehead. She's not sure how much more she could stay watching him but for some reason she could not move an inch. No, it was if she was in some sort of a trance. He looked magnificent in a strange way. Over the months she has gotten to know the man who stood in this room. She found herself becoming more and more attracted to this powerful being who evoked terror amongst townspeople.

Another bottle was thrown to the ground.

_Cliiiiiiiiiinnnng crack!_

Jumping up she peered into the room again to see what he was up to now. Fortunately, his back was still turned towards her. The heat was swallowing her whole now, not just from the fire but from the suspense. The front of her gown was clinging to her breasts like another skin. She began to feel something tickling her right foot and looked down slowly to see what it was. Grateful of the lighting she had, she saw a huge spider crawling up her leg. She squealed from intense fright and shook the night crawler off. The spider jumped off instantly and ran the other way. Realizing the sound she had just made she snapped up to see a pair of dark eyes gaze at hers.

"Why are YOU down here?" he shouted in full anger as he pointed at me. Stepping closer to where I hid behind the doorway I decided to stand up against him to explain.

"I-I am so sorry…I didn't mean to really…I just heard sounds…things breaking and I wanted to come down here"

Everything came out so fast and she felt herself stuttering.

"Oh really….checking on me dearie…checking on the monster you decided to live with?"

His tone changed to interrogate me, to try and pull the truth out of me.

"Y-yes…I was worried…I woke up to it and I didn't know what else to think"

"So you thought the best thing to do was to come down here…" he began as he pointed down, "and spy on me?"

"N-No…not spy…"

"Oh yes but that's exactly it!"

Suddenly Belle was aware of her state of dress and blushed deeply. He said nothing else as he realized what she had. Her beauty became apparent all of a sudden. The fire lit her body up and suddenly he began to feel hungry. Her hair draped across her shoulders. Her cheeks were a dark shade of pink and her eyes glittered beautifully. Looking down from her face he felt his body react to her naked front. Her breasts were practically on display as the sweat and fabric wrapped around them. Breasts moving up and down as she breathed harder. It was his turn to be in a trance. He looked further down at her luscious thighs and legs. Her fingers pinched at the fabric on her side, she was nervous and also….aroused. Belle looked at him with half closed eyes.

She couldn't take any more of the situation and excused herself in a whisper.

"I apologize…I should not have… I will leave"

Getting ready to turn, Rumplestiltskin interrupted her.

"Oh no…no you're not"

Hearing his footsteps come up to her, in an instant he turned her around and pushed her up against the wall of the room.

She gasped, shocked from his actions.

"You are not going anywhere…I do believe you deserve…punishment for spying"

"But I was not-"

Putting a finger to her lips he moved closer.

"uhuh shhhhhhh…"

Moving his finger off her lips he relished the sight of her full pout. Their faces were much closer now. She could feel his hot breaths as he stared at her lips with dilated pupils. He was just as aroused. Everything was turning her on now and she hoped his punishment involved something that would sedate this feeling.

Moving a hand to her face, she closed her eyes. It was as if he wanted to experiment with her now. The hand on her cheek moved down to her shoulders and then to her left breast. A sharp gasp escaped her lips and his eyes snapped up to meet her lusty gaze.

"My…you are…beautiful"

His hand remained on her breast and his fingers pinched at her nipple lightly.

"Ohh!"

His lips formed into a grin as he was aware of the feelings he was creating for her.

"Please…pl.."

He couldn't wait any longer and forced his lips against hers. The kiss was slow at first until she took control and wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed harder to spur him on. His tongue slipped into her mouth as she pushed against him. The more she pushed him the harder he pushed her back against the wall to run a hand down her thigh. Belle moaned even louder, the sound coming out more animalistic. His hand massaged her thigh pulling it up as he ravished her against the stone wall. Her leg gripped at his waist to pull him flush against her lower body. She craved to feel more of him…and more she felt as he was almost on top of her. She felt a rather large bulge from the front of his pants rub against her and her eyes rolled back as he kissed her neck. His groans were the next to be heard. Using both hands he slid them around to her backside as he lifted her up from the ground. She gasped at his strength. With both legs wrapped around his waist, small raspy breaths were let out by the second as he moved her up and down. She was sure that she would be able to climax just by rubbing against him. Oh yes, he wanted her…and wanted her badly. His arms gripped her backside, massaging her.

"Ohh..oh god…oh my g-"

He set her down in a rush and turned around to set his sight on the table. With one hard swipe, everything flew to the ground in a loud clash. Belle was burning with want…and wasn't scared of his desperate state of mind. Curling his hands underneath the wooden furniture he dragged it closer to where he left her. She understood where this was going to and breathed out of her mouth. Her underwear was drenched from her own arousal and was curious to know if he could smell it.

Finishing his task he rammed against her and pulled at her thighs again to pick her up. Their kisses became much more frantic as he growled. They exchanged a lot of saliva and in the firelight could see the strings connecting each other's lips. Turning around he pushed her down onto the table. Leaning back, she braced her body with her hands. Her gown settled around her stomach and he could run his fingers down the length of her creamy legs. Hooking his fingers around the sides of her underwear he pulled them down and off.

"Ohhh Belle…I can smell how sweet you really are…"

Panting harder, he gave her time to rest on the table as he pulled his vest off. Not wanting to wait anymore, she dived forward to pull at the lacings of his pants. Using her right hand to pull the strings, her left hand began to massage the delicious bulge which threatened to break out. His head was tilted back as she touched him. She smiled knowing what pleasure she could give him. It was taking forever to release him so she used both hands to tear the strings out of the loops and was finally awarded. His member was engorged, he was thick and her eyes were wide open. Her soft hands took hold of him and gripped the head to lightly squeeze it.

"Belle…stop…" he let out in a choked moan.

Refusing to follow his command, she touched him more, wrapping her fingers around the base to pull up.

"Belle!"

Her shoulders were pushed back down hard and let out a squeak. The table was wide enough for her to rest her head on in this position. Looking back into his eyes, he looked like a predator going in for kill.

"You...my dear sweet Belle, are playing with fire"

Licking her full lips, she could hear his moan. Feeling like the ultimate seductress she licked her full lips slowly.

"Then burn me"

With that he pushed her backside further onto the table and gripped her thighs to ram into her easily.

"Ahhohhhh!oooo!" She threw her hands at the edges of the table to grip them fiercely to prepare for the next blow.

He filled her so perfectly and she could feel only pleasure. Pulling out he pushed back into her. His mouth remained open with no moan but a gasp as he took the time to feel her velvety insides. His cock burrowed into her deeply and she let out raspy "o's".

His hips began to slap against her and the whole room was filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin. He was pumping furiously in and out of her, the table shaking from his monstrous pumps. The fire illuminated his unique face and she wanted to take a glimpse of their connection. Using the little strength she still had she was leaning on her hands to look down. His member was glazed with her juices. The sight of it made her mouth drop and a drop of saliva slide from her bottom lip.

Pulling the back of her head instantly, he captured her mouth to suck on her tongue. What she saw she will never forget. Dropping back down against the tabletop she could see the image pop back up in her head as he continued to push into her with speed.

"ah!ah!ahhhhooo yes…yes! Rum…"

Using her heels she pushed into his buttocks to plunge him deeper. And deeper he went. Belle threw her head back with a yell.

She was the most magnificent thing he has ever seen. No magic could put him in awe like she did. Here his Belle sat…open legged in front of him. He knew he was going to finish from the sounds she was making. He had to keep his from staring at her entrance so he looked up at her swollen lips. Her mouth was set in an 'O' shape which made him hungrier. Oh the things she could do.

Disconnecting from her he pulled her up in a fierce grip. She was shocked from the empty feeling until he spun her around to throw her back onto the table. Her breasts were mashed on the table and half her body laid there. With only her lower hips hanging off the table he loved the view he was given. Her buttocks raised in the air with legs that were trying desperately to feel the floor; her toes only a couple inches from the hard floor. Gripping her sides he continued pumping into her and the new position made her scream. She felt him enter her fully and at angle that brought 10X the pleasure. Eyelids shutting and eyeballs rolling back she held on to the edge shaking. His rasping noises were a clue that he was getting nearer to his own climax.

"Ohohhohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh don't stop!" Belle yelled out.

Her own release was coming soon and she wanted to feel this for just a bit longer. A few more vicious thrusts of his sweaty hips and he let out a loud groan. Giving one last pump, he held her hard and let his member slide out painfully slow, letting her feel every detail.

"ooooooooo! Rum! Ahhhh.."

Her vision went dark…she felt a wave of exhaustion beat her to the point of blacking out for a few seconds. Letting her head rest on its side she fought to control her breathing. He could see her eyes, almost fish like and in a trance. He was still breathing hard and leaned over her body to kiss her shoulder.

"Belle…" he whispered. "Belle…are you alright?"

His voice was filled with concern, worried that he might have severely hurt her.

Giving her space, she pushed her body up from the table and turned around to look at him. She watched him tuck himself back into his pants and did the lacings.

"Yes…never felt better actually" she gave him a small smile as her cheeks were still crimson red.

He didn't know what to say next as his beauty was standing before him looking very well sexed.

"I…That was amazing…I've never felt so good in my life Rum…"

"Rum…"

"Yes, I feel like that could be a new name for you now…"

He grinned at her and raised his hands to say, "Well then…you may call me Rum!".

His tone was a lot lighter now and she giggled at his excitement.

Replacing the smile he asked again, "You sure…you're alright Belle?"

Laughing she looked at him smiling. "Yes, my goodness of course I am…you are amazing"

He looked down, too shy to meet her gaze.

"I apologize for yelling earlier-"

Belle moved closer to him to put a hand to his chest.

"No…it's okay…besides would any of that happen if it weren't for your sharp hearing?"

He grinned in the way that made her legs turn to jelly.

"I suppose…"

"Yes…"

"It is getting much too late…and if you stay any longer I'm afraid I might take you again and I don't think this table is made to last such…activity" emphasizing on the last word his brows moved up.

Belle's heart began to race again but fatigue made its presence known. The room was much too hot now and her body needed rest.

"Oh I would love to but this room is going to melt me and my body does need SOME rest so I am going to say goodnight…Rum"

Accepting her answer, and she was right about the heat inside the room he nodded his head.

"Goodnight Belle…"

She moved to the doorway to leave before turning back slowly.

"Rum?"

He lifted his chin to hear what she wanted to say.

"A while ago you said you weren't a man…what you gave me tonight I can say for sure…that you are most definitely a man" She gave him a grin.

He smiled back at her loving the way she made it sound. Her comment made him feel good.

"And I love you"

With that she left and he was left standing to take in those sweet last words. Who knew that such a beauty could love him. He felt so empowered now, he couldn't get one stupid potion to work right earlier instead, he was able to give pleasure to whom he thought was the most beautiful woman in the world. And the best part of it all…she gave him pleasure too. She became his own enchantress and that's all he really wanted.

….

**Okay so I just really liked the idea of a very sexy get together in a fire lit room. Anyway, hope you like it please review. I cannot wait for the season finale and I hope that they will be coming back for another season **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'd hate to keep you all begging so here you go! A new chapter! **

….

Beams of light shined through the thin curtains in her large bedroom. White sheets wrapped around Belle's nude form as she rolled over to drape an arm over her face.

"ssssss…"

Her body was completely sore from last night…all images of what happened between her and Rumplestiltskin flashed before her. The spider, his anger, the lust…the incredible sex it all lead to. Her legs carefully moved apart only to reveal the soreness between them as well. It took forever for her to dangle her legs over the bed and sit upright.

The sound of her doors opening made her look up to see him walking in with a metal tray.

Stretching her arms above her, Belle gave him the sweetest smile.

"Morning Belle"

"Morning…is that breakfast for me?"

Placing a skinny vase with a fresh new rose to the side, Rumplestiltskin placed the tray on the side of the bed. "Yes it is my dear"

A small cup of tea next to some chocolate covered strawberries and toast invaded her senses and she loved the romantic gesture.

"Why all this?"

His head turned down in a shy manner avoiding her gaze. "I uh…for last night…"

"Well I certainly hope it's not another apology…like I said, I love you"

He loved the way a warm blush took over her cheeks, it added to her beauty. Placing her soft hand on top of his she leaned down to look at his face.

"Now, come on…I love chocolate and I want you to join me"

He couldn't resist the way she made her voice sound like a begging child. Sitting beside her he noticed that the blankets were wrapped around her bare chest showing her naked shoulders. Her skinny fingers plucked at a large strawberry and dipped it in the dark chocolate. Moving it over to her mouth, her lips formed a perfect pout that allowed the fruit to fill it. Sucking the chocolate off first, her fingers pushed it deeper into her mouth to eat it whole. Drops of the brown syrup covered her fingers and Rumplestiltskin thought of the best way to get back at her teasing.

Reaching for her hand, he pulled it up to meet his lips. Slowly he sucked each of her fingers clean. Belle stiffened at the sensation of his inner cheeks and tongue encircling her skin. She felt a warm flush run up and down her body making her want to tear the sheets off. Once he finished he looked over to see his young woman panting. A spot of chocolate on her bottom lip screamed for attention so he dove right in and captured her lips. He wanted to taste her just as she did with the fruit. Before they could continue, Rumpelstiltskin moved back to take the tray out of their way.

As he turned he felt a hand run down his back sensually.

"Here…lie down"

Confusion took over his mind. Removing his boots, he moved to lie directly where she sat. Belle stood to the side of the bed with the sheet wrapped all around her body. Moving around to the table with the tray, she unwrapped her body and let the material hit the ground with a soft _shhhhhh._ His eyes almost bulged out at the sight of her deliciously nude body. Of course, it isn't the first time seeing her this way but it will never cease to excite him. Without blinking he continued to watch her move.

Taking the clean cloth napkin from the tray, Belle leaned over to place it directly over his eyes. Vision completely blocked Rumpelstiltskin's sense of smell enhanced. The smell of strawberries was still present as he could still feel her hair tickling his chest. Next, he felt her fingers unbutton his shirt, peeling it open for him. Trailing down lower, much lower, those same tempting little fingers lightly traced the leather covering his crotch. His hips jerked upwards at the bold move.

"Belle…" he began with a raspy voice.

"shhh…just be steady…"

The sound of her calm voice made him obey, lying his head back down on the pillow, eyes still covered. Tugging at the strings of his pants, she couldn't help but think…

_How exactly did he get these off so fast last night?_

It must have been with the help of magic. Having none, Belle just kept tugging the laces out and finally she was awarded. Surprised to see him completely bare underneath, it made her smile knowing how much easier this was all going to be. With his member springing loose, she didn't want to touch him just yet. Although she couldn't see his upper face, the tension in his body became apparent. His hands were gripping the sheets trying to prepare for what is to come.

Rising to her feet, Belle padded back over to the tray to retrieve a small bowl filled with the chocolate syrup. Sitting back down, her right hand held the curve of the bowl above his member and poured a small line from the base to the head. The feeling of the warm chocolate was beginning to twist him in ways that made him fight for more control. Whatever she was planning to do he hoped that she would get it done soon before he lost it.

This particular chocolate is known as the best in the lands. Used for healing wounds and known as a very powerful aphrodisiac, Belle leaned over to smell. A sigh escaped her lips as the smell of his sex mingled with the syrup. Her body was getting hotter by the minute and she could feel the familiar stirring deep down between her own legs. Yes, he smelled better than the breakfast he brought her and she intended to taste him.

Full pink lips met the tip of the head, opening just enough to take this part in whole. With a loud gasp, he yelled out her name in frustration. Moving in closely, she took more of him in sucking the chocolate off. Her tongue moved over and under lapping at the substance as much as she possibly could. She wasn't going to let him go until he was cleaned off. Small clicking sounds were made as she massaged him with the insides of her cheek and he felt himself growing harder.

_That tongue…that wonderful tongue,_ he thought

Both of her small hands gripped the top of his thighs for support as her head moved back to suck harder at the top. Tasting a drop of chocolate inside the skin of his head she pulled and squeezed him enough for a bit of his own fluid to spout into her welcoming mouth.

"Belle…please…my dear love…if you continue this…I…I…"

He could feel her still carrying, completely ignoring his plea. Tearing off the blind cloth, he sat up causing his shaft to fall from her lips.

"Rumple…"

"Oh no no no no…you, my dear you _will _get what you want but..."

Hearing his rushed and gleeful tone, Belle couldn't help but smile. Standing on her knees, she moved closer to him.

"Don't worry…just trust me…please…love?"

_Oh the way she tries to mimic the way I say that word_

Letting his body fall beneath her hand, he lied back down flat on the bed. Walking on her knees, she found herself hovering above his waist. Looking down she contemplated on going down slow until she felt his needy hands grip her hips fiercely pushing her down, impaling her.

"Ooooh!"

_Oh the sounds she makes…I could hear her moans over music every living day_

"Rum!"

"Sorry, love, but you tempted the beast"

Leaning over his torso, he could feel her hot breath as she panted above.

"That's what I wanted…but for now…let me show the beast how much I love him"

Sitting back up straight, her buttocks gyrated back and forth, pushing down as hard as she could. She wanted to show the beast how much of an animal she could be. With his hands pulling her, encouraging her to move faster she found herself practically bouncing on top of him. Long hair swaying with her body, she looked like a goddess once again. Last night, by the fire her glowing body captivated him. But in pure daylight she looked even better. He could see every inch of her glorious body. Staring up at her he also loved the way her breast kept on jiggling with each push.

Knowing this could not last much longer, Belle leaned backwards making sure he could feel every detail inside her. Her insides felt like an oven and his cock was beginning to swell.

"Mmmmmmmooooooohhh"

She knew just how much he loved listening to her so she kept up the vocals. Taking handfuls of the satin sheets to the sides of her, Belle jerked forward and back one last time before screaming her climax. Hearing a loud grunt from his mouth, she could feel him finish. Their chests heaved from their own lust filled session.

Dropping down to his chest, Rumplestiltskin wrapped an arm around her.

"Belle…"

"Hmm?"

"Still want some breakfast?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his question. Feeling her giggling vibrations on his chest, he moved to look at her.

"I am much to full for that"

A wide grin spread across his face as he took in her words.

"And later?"

"Oh I guess you'll have to wait and see"

…

**Another chapter to this story just for the fans I just love a good sex scene because it just keeps your attention and it serves to make you feel good lol Plus, hopefully it serves as an idea for your own fun if you're in a relationship. Anyway, thank you all for reading. This story will not have any more chapters. Your reviews mean a lot. Enjoy! **


End file.
